Happy Medium
by shadowfire
Summary: Why do you hold so much power over me? Why is it only with you do i feel complete? HieadZero


A/N Konnichiwa. This is my usual Christmas story since I got bored and I have two weeks off so I decided why not write a story. I am sorry to say that if the character are out of character, it is completely my fault since I watched half of the episodes two years ago in English, and I didn't understand it. The manga is being released soon and I found a good site on it so I decided to read up on it.. Then I came to this section and I fell in love with the Hiead and Zero pairing as well as Zero and Erts. So I decided to write a story for it. I followed as far as the manga has gotten to so all details are supported mainly by the manga with some adding on my part. I hope you enjoy it and if you want more, I will write a make-out scene later. 

Ja ne

~Shadowfire~

The blood runs down his ear, leaving a red trail, as it pools in the jut of his collar bone, and he snarls, kneeling on the ground, his legs spreading, just after recouping Hiead's blows to the head. Hiead doesn't look much better, when staring up at him close. His hands are clutching his stomach, and several bits of his clothing have shredded, reveling his pale skin of his chest and the smoothness that shimmered in the dim lighting of the outdoors.

He jumps up and attacks Zero, using a knife to try to connect with his throat and Zero jumps, faster then the eye can see. Hiead follows with the same impossible speed and my eyes begin to lower. I can't see the movement of their fighting and how Zero is fairing.

Erts is standing beside me, watching the fight with passive worry. His face is cold, devoid of all emotion but he, like I, care about Zero. His eyes were unfocused and the gut feeling of me is that he is listening to their thoughts and seeing the battle through their eyes. Though us normal people couldn't see it, he could. I was jealous and I look up at him impatiently as is a few other people for him to tell us what is going on.

It is a sad day when a blood bath between members of GOA becomes the most anticipated event of the year, and everyone gathers just to see them have it out. I have been here since the first time this has happened but today, it is different. 

Both are serious, both releasing the anger that have had at each other, it seems for forever. Neither is backing down this time and I have feared this day for quite awhile. It would result in death, they hated everything about each other. They were polar opposites…and they would never get along.

Their eyes, when I am able to see them, me not possessing any other ability besides being Zero's repairer, have changed. I have never seen them before. Instead of the bloody emotionless swirls of Hiead, there was some hidden emotion to them, hiding suppressed light. Zero's bright innocent blue eyes were gleaming brightly and he had lost the smile on his fight. He had always smiled before, even when he almost dies at the hands of Hiead, but today he seems concentrated. 

I run my hand through the light strands of pink hair, and I smile, stroking my ears. They felt velvety and I squeeze them. There is no pain, and I remember they are fake again. It's funny how I forget that and I giggle nervously, flopping a baseball cap over them. The self-consciousness sets in…and I realize that this time I might lose Zero. I thought I lost him yesterday as he fought, his leg was torn off but yet he was laughing, walking around. It wasn't torn off though everyone saw it…and he is unaware of it. 

Zero was the one who gave me the strength to be myself. He teased me about my ears, something I feared for my entire life but he was smiling, and he thought it was okay. That was when I knew that he was my soul mate, my other half. I was to protect him at all costs, like he does for me, but yet I am failing again. God damn it, I hate this and I give another look to Erts who finally looks at me.

"They're even…both are torn up, and bruised. Hiead thinks his arm is broken, Zero his own. Neither have an intention of giving up…" Erts whispered, and I nod. His bottom lip is trembling and it slightly amuses me, which disgust me. 

He is a pilot, everything that Zero wants to be and yet he can't look at any violence. It's ironic and as I turn my head to look back at the fight, I understand why he looks ill.

Blood is all over the ground and it spurting out of mid-air as they fight blurs of red. It's sickening and I turn my head, getting out of there. I decide to head to Mr. Azuma's office, get help. Zero might be mad because this is another chance that he missed out to prove his worth to Hiead and show he that he is better but…Zero means a lot to people and I need his safety. That's my job. 

As I run back down the stairs, Mr. Azuma with the other various nurses who I have not, thankfully, meet them and he follows me to the exterior of the ship.

It is the bay area where a dock overlooks the world outside here as we float in space. Light green and red lights are plastered around the clear windows, it almost feels like we are outside with the steady breeze whistling through the air. 

He wears that look of haughty ignorance and I inwardly groan, and he holds up a whistle, blowing it. I have seen it use it once before in training, though I wasn't really supposed to be awake at the time. 

It is to break the concentration of the mind from using their EX powers. That would be the only thing that could stop them moving as fast as they could besides Teela who was with the other goddesses probably. She almost always was…she seems not to like people.

Both Hiead and Zero are frozen in mid-air and are falling to the ground, landing on their back with a painful thump. Zero doesn't look too good, his face is pale where it wasn't red from the smeared blood, and his throat and one of his wrists had gotten slit, loosing blood quickly. His knuckles and his knees had bruised quickly, looking rather painful, but nothing that couldn't be healed. I was thankful for that and my gaze turns to Hiead. Zero got him good! At least Hiead suffered…

Pieces of his scalp were missing, blood lining the crevices where there lacked a boundary and his lip was puffy from being whacked. The side of his stomach was missing cloth and a huge cut was in it. There was no blood but it cut through several layers of skin, and it was reddening as bacteria infested it, millions by the second. His bare foot was turned in an unnatural direction. 

Azuma began yelling at them, but neither heard him, both zonked out in their glare fights and the pain they were in, allowing them to lie down and not move, though every part of their bodies were attempting to stand up to take each other down. 

Eventually I think he gave up, and he motioned for Ikhny and me to take the two boys to the hospital wing. Of course that lazy bastard couldn't do it, all he does it sit around on his big fat rear and watch the boys sweat, screaming at them. 

Zero was easy enough to lift, he wasn't too heavy and he was only slightly taller then me. He didn't fight me, just lying his chin on my shoulder as I dragged him up through the hallways. His blue eyes were staring into my own and they were still absorbed in the fight, but they were smiling.

"You asshole…" I muttered into his ear, hefting him up so I didn't drop it and he chuckled softly, pain radiating through his face.

I only wished that Hiead were only as easy, I felt bad for Ikhny. She was a very frail girl to begin with and to deal with the heavy Hiead who was still muttering curses and attempting to hurt her, having yet to pass out, it was taking a lot out of her. Hiead had only limited movement and though he cursed her, and snapped his jaw at her, she managed to get up the stairs, almost dropping him the entire time, either out of self-preservation or just weakness.

We dumped them in beds, and I covered Zero up who snuggled under them, staining them immediately with blood. It brought a smile to my face and a few tears. He looked so innocent like that, I wanted him to stay that way forever. I did the same for Hiead because though I hated him, Ikhny was scared to and he deserved to be treated like a human being though I suspected that no human beings could be so cruel.

----------------------------------

Kizua left, leaving me to watch over the two boys. The nurses were purposely ignoring them, I think. They keep walking by, looking in then turn their heads in the air, and giving that superior look of nonchalant. I hate that look, it is the look that Hiead gives me. The look seems to fit him well…he does think he is superior. 

But truthfully he is superior to me, in all areas but he knows nothing about people. He tried to block me out of his life, thinking he had no use for me, but he is wrong. I have a use. I know him…I know everyone here.

Sure, I may be quiet but because no one seems me as a threat or in contact with you, I know how people act, how they fight, everything and anything that will help me to be the best. I want you to be the best. Kizua teases me about that, you hate me so why should I help you? It's simple…people don't see me. I want to be seen, to be known. On my own, I wouldn't be seen, I have no voice. But as your repairer, I will be known, I will be undone by the binds you have strapped to my mouth.

You wear this look of you don't care. You appear that you long to kill…you hate the world. But at night, I see you look haunted. Your blood eyes seem to dissolve and your true self comes out, the child that is still scared of the dark. You scream in your sleep, you aren't as strong as you appear. I know what you dream about…I could tell the entire school and your reputation, as a dangerous person not to mess with will be shattered, then what will you be? But I won't…I was chosen to be your partner, I know there has to be some reason to why I was chosen as yours. I will get you to the top as best as I can…

And then, maybe I will have your respect…

Zero is groaning and the blood is beginning to cover the sheets around him to the sides and I give off a sigh, staring outside. The nurses are still staring and I give them a glare. I am betting Azuma told them to let the boys suffer. They could after all, both could heal quickly but they were sick and ill. I hate seeing people in pain so I bandaged them, applying pressure to their wounds. It would keep them from dying and yes, I did it for Hiead. He doesn't deserve it…but…I am his…I am to keep him safe.

------------------------------------

The light flutters into my eyes, the light is so fake. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel the florescent lights of the hospital wing, warming my body up, focusing on me. They made the insides of my eyes look red, the color of my eyes and I open my eyes reluctantly, not wanting to face the light. I was content with the darkness.

I can see the blur of people holding things above me and I raise both of my hands to defend myself from their tactics. I can see they are women in surgical gear, staring at me. I snarl at them and I whip my hands above my head, to shoo them away. I want it to hurt them, how dare they stare at me in that sort of way. I hear a grunt beside me and a whimper and I look in the opposite direction where Zero's bright blue eyes are staring at me.

I glare at him and he smiles, laughing, and the typical look. The child never looks sad, I hate that. He has no knowledge of pain, how I want to stand up and punch the lights out of him. His spiky hair has been matted down and Zero rose up his left hand that had a silver bracelet tightly around it. He tugged his hand and I grunted, feeling pain when I realize, in great disgust, we were handcuffed together. 

"What the fuck did you do to me, Zero?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"What, no hi, Hiead?" He winks at me and I growl, trying to find the energy of myself to march over to him and kill him.

"You did this! Let me go!" 

"You did it as much as I did. You are the reason we got here! I woke up and we were handcuffed! I am not too happy about this either!"

A blush begins to creep up on my face, the heat spreading and I lower my face, trying to stifle it before Zero can see it. I want to see him dead…he took away something important to me. It is mine…I mean his fault that I am here! Got to remind myself that at all costs!

"Yours…You are at fault, you damn faggot!"

"Who are you calling a faggot? Mr. I-am-so hot-everyone should want me-I never been kissed! Get a life! You kissed me…"

"Did not! You let me!"

"I did not! You had a grip of my neck, you were going to snap it in half, you damn dick-wad!"

"I was drunk! It's your fault that you didn't warn about me about the damn spiked punch!:

"So now I am your personal bodyguard against all drugs! Wow, I been promoted! It's your fault if you can't tell the difference between regular fruit punch and champagne!"

"Shut the fuck up! Why the hell would I want to kiss someone like you? You dumb bastard! You took advantage of me in my intoxicated state!"

"I wouldn't know…you're the one who kissed me! Who would want to kiss someone who bathes in blood and treats the world like it is some evil disease! It was your fault! Admit responsibility where it is due!"

"You suck at it!"

"As did you! Your lips were like some yucky frog, all wet and slimy!" Zero shot back at me and I jump forward, trying to hit him. My left hand is pressed onto his throat, and a thin trail of blood oozes from his neck. His blue eyes were gleaming and I scowl at him.

"It's your fault!" I say simply whispering and I feel a slap connect at the corner of my right eye. I squint and I feel the slight push against his throat. I raise my bondaged hand and I try to strike him with it, both of us trying to not lose our grips on the other necks. 

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

A clattering of the door shuts and both of us look up, both frozen in our spots of torture. Azuma was laughing hysterically and both send him a snarl and we both return it to watch each other, realizing we had agreed.

"As you see, I hand-cuffed you both. You are two of the strongest candidates for the Goddesses. We can't accept anymore fighting between you anymore. You will be handcuffed until next Saturday. Every thing you do now has to be together and you will learn to get along!"

"You can't do that!" Zero screamed, releasing his grip on my throat, begging. " Don't leave him with me! I have friends…I have a life! I don't' want to spend time with this fudge-budget!"

"Do you think I want to spend time with you either! Please sir, undo the chains!" I yell, and Azuma laughs.

"Oh my the way, did I mention the fact that next week is when we consider who will be moved up to practice with the goddesses. For either of you to be considered, you must not have killed each other by the end of the week. That said…I am leaving!"

The horror of the week dawned on both of us and for the last time for the week, I slapped him hard, using the chain to drag him through the halls up to the room we share.

--------------------------------------------

Our room looks so empty now that Clay has left. As new candidates have came, we began to bunk together to save space. Hiead was assigned to the same room as us by number, and most of the time, we ignored him as he did us. It was okay, but now that the room had no Clay in it, there was only the two beds, with the huge mess all over the floors. There would be no avoidance now, no distractions and the hand-cuffs were going to be a hindrance.

He was still glaring at me and I kicked his leg, giving him an equal stare. Normally I am cheerful but it wasn't coming to me. Seeing the silver hair and the blood red eyes sent chills down my spine and not in a good way. 

"Look. Hiead, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you either, but in order that both of us can become a pilot, we have to get along or both of us are going to go inside. I know you want to kill me and I am not sure why you want to but remember, if you kill me now, you wouldn't ever be a pilot. You may have prevented me from becoming one, but neither will you be one. Do you want to live your life this way? This week is going to be painful for both of us…you know it, I know it, so let's make the best out of it, what do you say? We can go back to our usual bitchy selves when we are out of hand-cuffs…What do you say?" I smile at him, forced and I reach out my hand. His red eyes give me a cold look and he grabs my hand, squeezing it and I hear the joints pop and pain go through it. I yelped and I kicked him again in the rear end, scooting away from him.

"Fine, be that way! Don't talk to me…but remember, you can't do anything unless I let you…" I screamed into his ear and he turns his head, mumbling something. My ears strain but I manage to pick up what he is saying.

"I will just drag you to wherever I want to go…stop acting like we are friends."

"We aren't friends…I don't want to be your friend, ever! You disgust me honestly. I just want to make this week a little bit easier on both of us." I huffed and I lie down on my bed, curling up. " I'm going to sleep, as are you. We can argue about the arrangements later…we have to heal to make sure we aren't disqualified. I can ignore you now, you can ignore me…" 

-------------------------------------

"Zero…dumb ass…I can't lie on my bed with you lying on the far side of your bed! Move closer on your bed so I can at least touch my butt to my own bed! " I snarl, slapping him awake, leaving my handprint on his soft tan cheeks. They blush and he looks at me, staring his blue eyes at me. 

"Better…" he mutters, not bothering to argue as he scoots to the far side of the bed, closer to me. My butt just barely touches the mattress and I snarl and Zero's eyes snap open, wide in fear.

"Get over, Jackass! You are helping me move my bed over so I can sleep!" I snarl, exposing my teeth and he only gives me an amused look. I do not like this, getting no argument out of him. It is just a calm speech that boils my blood.

"I'm warm…you can share the bed with me. It's big enough for both of us and you don't have to touch me. That is the only way you are going to sleep because my bed as is yours is nailed to the floor. Both of us did it ourselves to make sure you couldn't steal stuff from me and vice versa. Clay's bed is the only one which wasn't nailed. It's in the storage shed as of now. So unless you have the guts to get up and drag me out of the warmth, you are sharing the bed with me, like it or not!"

Fury runs through my blood but I am tired as well and the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Zero is looking ever so much better the more I thought about it. I walk back towards him and Zero scoots to the other side of the bed, and I take the other side. 

He pulls for the covers and I do, turning over to keep them under me, away from the direction he is sleeping. He tugs and a whimper comes from my mouth before I can contain it. Zero was whining slightly and he speaks up, seeing me not responding though my teeth were gritting to contain the pain. 

"Get closer and face the same direction. It's hurting me…and you, though you don't want to admit it." Zero stated and I growl, moving closer and turning to the same side as Zero. His brown spiky hair was jutting out into my eyes, it had never occurred to me how much hair that child had on him and it pissed me off as I covered my eyes with my hands, protecting it from making my eyes twitch. 

"Zero, this isn't working…my hand is going to go numb from both of us keeping it up! Stop being a dumb ass and think of something good so both of can sleep in comfort."

"Stop calling me a dumb ass! You think you are so much smarter then me…why don't you think of a plan for once?"

"Because I don't have to, I actually have to think on a regular basis unlike a certain person right next to me. My brainpower can be not wasted on such a simple task…Just pick. I just want to sleep…" frustration was beginning to set in and I could feel Zero shift on the bed.

"You're not going to like it…" Zero mumbled and I grunt. He takes that as a yes and he moved right next to me, pressing his smaller body against me. My mind was telling me to rapidly reject him but sleep was blinding my judgement, I was tired and as Zero grabbed my right hand, allowing it to grab his left hand so the chain no longer separated us, I gave in. There was no pressure on my wrist anymore and I just sighed, trying to get the image that was right in front of me out of my mind, the sight and feel of Zero curled up against me.

He was a bundle of warmth and it seemed to seep into me. I could feel his heartbeat pounding gently against my own, his hands laced within my own, his leg tangled within mine. His head fit under my chin sweetly and for once in my life, I felt at rest, content. It was uneasy, it made me feel like bolting but it was relaxing. 

The scent of wood freshly sawed burned into my memory as the smell that he carried with him, and it was intoxicating. I placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder that the shirt had slid off of, making his shirt lopsided. My mind began to go into a soft peace as I tried to sleep.

----------------------------------

Why was he kissing my shoulder? Why was he actually not being mean to me? That surprised me, I think he assumes I am asleep but I have yet to sleep. My mind has gone wandering in the rest of the world to why he was clutching me the way he was. His hands, which were laced with mine, were lying on my stomach, lying under my thin shirt. They were hot against my skin and I gave a soft breath to keep up the illusion that I was sleeping. He was snoring softly, I never thought he would be one to snore, it seemed above him but it was kind of cute. His lips were still pressed against my shoulder, having not left it. It was relaxing, being cradled in warmth and I stroked his palm with my thumb, feeling the soft ridges that were there for the hard labor and work he did so often. 

I loved seeing him in this light. His silver hair glowed in the night, giving him a halo. It didn't look as icy as it looked in the real world. It seemed so gentle, innocent. The urge to ruffle his hair came over me but I didn't want to wake him. He looked content and was I. 

--------------------------------------

"What the hell do we have here?" baited an anxiously familiar voice and my eyes opened immediately, bolting out of the bed. I heard Zero hiss beside me and I pulled him by his shirt so he could still sleep without me strangling his wrist. He was still plastered to me, his bare skin stuck to mine. "Zero and Hiead actually getting along like some married gay couple…" he laughs bitterly and I glare at him, lunging for the knife that I kept by my bed. Of course I couldn't reach it, but it made Azuma back up.

"Look, we aren't some married couple. It was so we could sleep since you put a one-meter chain on the damn handcuffs. That means we can't separate…so don't tease us!" 

Azuma shrugs like nothing was wrong and he smiles. " You both have an hour before you report downstairs for the stimulation. We are battling with the Pro-ings today. Shower and dress…have fun!" He gives a laugh seeing the blush that is radiating to Zero's cheeks that is sitting on my knee. 

I push Zero off me and I wrap my free hand around his throat, using the chain as a rope. It didn't occur to me before that I could use the very thing that connected us against him.

"Get off of me…I don't want to smell your "scent" anymore…you smell just like that rotten mother of yours…" I spit out and Zero scowls at me, using his free hand to punch me in the eye. 

I knew it was going to swell, but hopefully it wouldn't turn colors and I sighed, letting go of the chain.

"You looked pretty comfortable in the bed last night, groping me as you slept…" Zero commented as he stood up, dragging me out of the bed. My butt connected with the floor and as I stood up, Zero began to drag me into the bathroom. 

"Who's damn idea was it to spoon with me?" I shot back. 

"You wanted to sleep, I wanted to sleep…Drop it! Do you want to take your shower first or second."

"What do you mean?" The pit in my stomach seems to grow some more and nerves are activated.

"One shower stall. Unless you want us to use the shower at the same time, one goes in the shower, the other one sits outside the stall. I could care less if you saw me naked, because I am…" his eyes are glittering dangerously, and though he never finished his sentence, I knew what he was going to say and the sense of trying to prove myself better in all areas is wanting to come out. I stuff it down and try to clear my mind of that thought, he is just trying to provoke me.

"Go in first…I'll wait by the door…." It was the first time I think I spoke civil to him and it felt nice. Zero grabbed his uniform and his towel, walking into the bathroom and he shut the door, leaving it a crack open to allow the chain to stay in there. 

I was thankful that Zero could be comfortable in the shower and I didn't have to go in with him so he could piss and do whatever junk he did in the shower besides washing, probably masturbation. I wouldn't be surprised, he is always so cheerful. And he does have a tendency to be in the bathroom or in enclosed areas for long amounts of time.

The water was running down and I began to sit down, having the feeling deep within that Zero would be taking awhile. The child had no consideration for time. It was so boring staring out in our room. I have lived here for almost a year, I knew every crack of it, and it was so boring since we had nothing new in there. 

My eyes turned to look through the crack in the door out of just curiosity. Zero, for once in his life, was out of the shower in less than 15 minutes, and was pawing him with a towel, over so slowly. I wished I wasn't staring at him, I wish my eyes would turn away and go back to staring at stupid junk that I had seen a million times before, but I couldn't, they were glued on his bronze skin. 

The water droplets stuck to him as if it was his own clothing, his dark skin glittering in the light. His hair was over his eyes and was dripping all over his feet and going on to the towel he was standing on. A towel was slung low against his hips, allowing me access to see all the muscles of his body. He was covered, I never knew he had a six pack, it wasn't hugely defined, but I could see why all the girls fawned over him. 

I turned my eyes away as he un-wrapped the towel off his hips, and began to change into his uniform. I didn't want to know everything about him and the chain was hurting my wrist as he hopped around, pulling up his shorts. Finally he got changed and he walked out, letting me go in without a single word leaving his lips, only a sly wink. 

My eyes squish and I close the door, getting stripped down and I let the water run over me, using the shower curtain as a barrier so Zero couldn't see me if he tried. I lathered soap onto my body and I stared at myself in the reflection of the glassy wall that was misting over. I was just as good looking as he was, same muscle tone, and I sighed. I change in the wetness of the shower and walk out to see the door is wide open and Zero is brushing his teeth, using my shirt as a towel to clean the toothpaste off his mouth.

I growl and Zero smiles at me, carelessly and spit the toothpaste out, walking out of the bathroom. I hate that smile, it is ever so fake. It really is…no one can be that happy!

Zero waits for me and we walk down the hall, getting as far as we can from each other, as the chain would allow, both of us scowled, wanting to kill each other. I swear Zero is bi-polar, he always smiles then he looks angry at me. And everyone smiles at him, seeing only his good side. I hate people who are fake.

They all may hate me but at least I can say I am real, I don't like anyone…so I let that be known. 

No one knows you as well as I do, Zero. I see that other side of you…

All of the other candidates are sitting around with their repairers, talking and laughing but they all stop when they see me and Zero walk in, hand-cuffed. They burst out laughing and Kizna and my worthless partner come over, I have forgotten her name. I don't know must anyone's names.

"Zero…have a fun time last night? Did you have a nice time with the evil diabolic bastard who is a spawn of the devil?" Kizua laughs and Zero flashes her a playful grin, whacking her lightly in her velvet fake ears. She growls at him and pushes him back, both laughing.

"Oh yes…he really is a spawn of the devil…very rowdy, if you know what I mean!" he winked at his repairer and they began laughing some more. I only hang my head, covering my ears to drain out their stupid conversation. Ikhny is sitting beside me, kneeling, her wide eyes seeming bigger then usual as she had gotten new glasses that were even bigger then her old ones. I scowl at her and she winces, shaking slightly but holds her ground.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help…." I bark at her, covering my ears up again so I don't have to hear her response. I feel something hit me below my chin and my head is thrown back. My hands fall off my ears and I stand up, kicking the person who I was sure threw the punch, Kizua who was glaring at me.

"What the fuck are you doing to her? She was only asking you how you were feeling! You have no right to treat her less then a person!" she yells at me and I step forward, standing up, dragging Zero to be standing beside me. 

"Who's talking? You're not exactly all human yourself, whore!" I shoot back and I can see the gears in her head pondering what I just said and her fake ears twitch. I hit it the nail on the head exactly and she dives at me. She reminds me a lot of Zero and I sidestep her to only trip over Zero who had gotten the chain wrapped up behind my back as he had also gotten out of the way of her fury.

"Kizua! Hiead! Zero! Stop fighting and look over here!" yelled the teacher and all eyes turn to him away from us. Zero climbs out from underneath me and Kizua sits protectively next to Ikhny, shooting me death glares, which I only happily send back at her.

"Today, we are staring Phase one of the testing. We will be battling each other then will be getting a psychological analysis about how the stress of the battle affects you. This is a new phase since the new pilots have been losing control as they fight the Victims. They have discovered a new tactic, reading minds to show us our worst fears. This means that you have to be able to face your fears. This is today's lesson…We have already done your pairings by random ordering. Please find your number on the screen…" 

A screen is lighted in the corner and my eyes immediately react to it, scanning down at it to find what lucky bastard do I get to kill today. I find my number 87 and read across to see exactly what I wanted, 88. 

Zero has seen it as well and he glares at me, wrinkling his pug nose. And I return it…I could feel the blood pouring through his body and into me. 

I don't pay much attention as the handcuff comes off us and as we are escorted to our Pro-ings. I can feel the links going through my body and I can hear both of our repairers talking, getting us ready. I don't listen, all I do is stare into Zero's malice blue eyes and he looks at my blood. I knew this battle would be different somehow, not like anything we had done before.

"#88 and #87, today's battle will be with a simulated Victim. You will remain in space for as ever long as it takes for it to get to you. This Victim is a new one that managed to almost kill half of the Goddesses. This is to test your skill of taking it down and your knowledge and precision of taking on the unknown. Simulation begin!"

I feel the rush go through my body and it feels more then a simulation, as if it is the real thing. I know it isn't…because I would then feel no fear but my stomach is in knots. I can see Zero's Pro-ing appear beside mine and through the metallic metal casings, I can see him, looking at me in the power and strength that was known as him. 

"You can just sit here, Zero…because I don't need your help for taking him down!" I shout, and the thoughts come back to my mind. I didn't expect them to appear before my eyes in detail neither did Zero, I think. It's like a movie that I was in, re-happening as if it was a dream…

__

"The soft gold Pro-ing jumped in the way, saving a life of one of the other ones, a lighter blue color. The Victim only swarms around him and goes after the silver one, over and over again. 

"Why the hell will you only attack Zero! Attack me you idiot! I am better then he is! I am stronger then he is! Why doesn't anything ever see me as stronger! Stop trying to eat Zero! I want to be eaten! I want to blow you up! Stop going for him! I am your enemy! Not him!"

"Hiead is jealous because I got almost eaten and he didn't…!" Zero's voice ran through Hiead's mind, mocking and laughing and Hiead fired a beam at Zero, nicking him Pro-ing's mouth on purpose. 

"Hiead, stop fighting Zero! He's your partner for this…"

"Shut the fuck up, Ikhny! I don't need your help!"

"That's your problem, Hiead! You are so unaware of everything! No wonder why the Victim want to attack me! You are so self-absorbed with being the best that they could kill your without a fight! That's why I will always be better then you."

__

A blank black room in which both boys sat in, glaring at each other. There was a single light in the center of the room and Zero finally spoke up.

"I kind of like having you as a rival, Hiead. I always wanted to battle with a person who has the same EX as me, so I could see what it was like."

Hiead's eyes opened slightly and a touched look crossed his face for only a second, and the icy eyes returned and he pushed Zero, shoving him into the wall.

****

"I hate your very existence!" He shot to the shocked Zero as he pressed him against the wall, slashing him with the razor blade, the water running over them, soaking both of their bodies. The clothing was stuck to them and as Zero screamed, the water covered up the sound of him screaming.

__

"Hi, my name is Zero. I am number 88, do you want to be my friend?" The plane was behind him and Hiead's red eyes stared at him indifferently. Zero's hand was extended and Hied walked over to it, slapping it away and applying a kick to his groin. Zero doubled over, coughing in pain.

****

Hiead stared at the wall, lying in the goddess's wing, staring up at the white goddess with a look of hope and content. The railing was pressed into his back and he sighed.

"Why you, Zero? You aren't even one of them and yet she likes you, she accepted you. We can never be friends even if I wanted to be. You're the same…it's either you or me who will get control of her when she's gone. Only one of will be the Goddess. There is no chance for me to get her, not with you around…"

"What is that we are seeing?" Zero muttered into the mike and I give him a confused look. The mask had slipped off my face of being a mean bastard but for now, I don't care. He looks up at him and I can hear him whispering.

"Is that why you hate me?"

I can only nod to him and Zero blinks.

"I don't get you…why is this position so important to you that you would give up everything you had or could have just to get it!" 

"I could say the same…" I respond with the same level tone of seriousness and our eyes meet and I feel something touch my Pro-ing and I screamed, shooting my beam behind me. The thing growls and it absorbs my leg. 

__

The deep red eyes stared out at of the tank he lay in, his feet wiggling as he giggled, pulling at them. His body was covered in bandages and he looked at them, pulling them, attempting to get them off.

They won't come off…

"So she took Rei…? We will have to rely on the other…Bring him out…" random words from random people as they flitted by and Hiead cocked his head confused. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

The tank bubbled and deep brown eyes stared at him, their nose spewed over the glass as they pressed it to the cold glass. 

"We are going to test your reflexes. If you do good, you can stay in the warmth longer."

Intense pressure overwhelmed his body and he screamed, his ruby eyes turning the color of blood as the glass exploded, impaling the doctor. Hiead looked at him, and stood up out of the shattered embryo. 

He walked away from him, seeing something bright in the corner where cold air was breezing through, chilling his surface.

"He killed a human! He isn't meant to do that! He escaped! #2 is a failure! We messed up again!" yelled people and Hiead turned around to look at them, wearing a look of confusment. 

They ran after him, holding up butcher knives. He had no clue why but he ran, kept running until they couldn't continue. He ran for what it seemed for forever, and he collapsed into the soft white snow. His hair began to get whitened by the soft flurries pouring down on him.

****

I am alone…because I am a failure. 

I never want to be alone…

So I will not fail…

I will be accepted

And cared about…

I will be needed

---------------------------------------

Through the dim light, I am stunned, seeing Hiead scream, his entire body shaking in pain. He is cradling his head between his hands. I had never seen him so weak before, and though it gave me a nice amount of pleasure, I felt sick. 

"Ikhny, block out his sensors! Kizua, help her out!" I yell into my microphone and my partner's blue eyes pop up, wearing that spunky grin but everything else about her is serious. 

"We can't…his thoughts have been corrupted. There is no way to stop the visions then to save him…"

I give out a little laugh. " I am not saving him. I have saved his ass so many times for what? So he can torture me another day and live to kill me? You heard him, he wanted to be eaten, as long it wasn't me…he doesn't want my help!"

"I want your help!" demanded Ikhny and I see Kizua get off my screen, being pushed by Ikhny. I was surprised to see her so aggressive, but it was hot on her.

"Look, Hiead may not treat me well! He hates me! But I am his partner! And I want him saved! Will you do that, Zero-kun! For Kizua at least…" 

I groan and sigh, shutting off the monitors. I hit the button and I charge forward, slashing at the unaware Victim, connecting with his mouth. It shreds and Hiead is released from it, gagging and crying.

I sigh a breath of relief and smile. Hiead looks so weak and such a baby, I couldn't wait to tease him about this. I turn back to attention, seeing the Victim move out of the corner, and I meet it head on. 

As it opens its mouth, I shut my last beam into the mouth, and I am dissolved. Something inside of me told me I wasn't going to be able to move, I am loosing power from so many shots of beams. It would slowly kill him and the thoughts fall back onto me. I accept them…

__

You smile at me again, holding the flowers I have just picked for you. Heavy black bags are under your eyes and I know you don't feel well but you are trying your best to be nice to me on this birthday, my 10th. I am now not a kid, I am an adult. I hug you and it is scary that you weight less then I do and I can lift you. It is like you will break if I squeeze you too tight.

As I eat my birthday cake, she lays down, breathing softly but strained. I can see the shadows that are reflected of her and the bed, but I can't see her as I munch on the chocolate goodness of this cake. She spent the entire day baking it for me. I knew it tired her out but I appreciate it. It means so much to me.

"Zero!" I hear her call me and I stand up, yelling back to her.

"Rei, Mom! I want to be known as Rei, it makes me, me." I yell and she quiets down. An odd feeling crosses my body and I hear the door creek, the door to her room. I look up at it to slam shut though there is no wind and I feel fear.

I run outside into the green grass, the blades scraping against my already bruised legs and it hurts and scratches but I reach the arch of the bridge and I sit on the bricks that make up the railing.

I puzzle about what is going on and a deep sense of fear consumes me, and all I know is that I no longer wanted to live without my mother. My body is falling off the bridge and I plunge into the water.

I didn't mean to die, and I didn't. The rock connected with my head and my eyes open to see the clear non-existent eyes of the white goddess and I stare at it, with strange curiosity. I knew I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I felt alive and I saw the blonde hair swirling around her, this goddess.

"Are you giving up so easily on life?" she mutters. I don't remember hearing her, but I knew the words she spoke. 

The next thing I remembered was sitting back on the table, eating my birthday cake. The letters were decorating it, smeared to be unreadable but 15 candles lined it.

****

From that day on, I knew I couldn't be alone…I couldn't give up hope because it is always there if you know where to look. My mother may be dead, she might not be…memories have faded, words have no meaning but I know I must try, to keep living, to help others to live. 

That is why I will be a Goddess, to help others as they have helped me. And know the truth…about myself…

Zero's eyes are beginning to flutter open and the first thing he will see is me, as I stare at him. We are back to being handcuffed, and I sit in the chair next to him, staring in bored amusement at the squirming Zero as he sleeps.

"Did you save me?" is the first words that come out of his mouth and I nod, trying to be mad at him, but I couldn't be anymore. I feel no anger inside of me, and I know I have changed.

"I saw your memories, did you see mine?" he asks and I nod again, keeping my face blank, still as a stone. 

"You are not a failure…I never have hated you though you are my threat to getting what I want. I wish you didn't hate me either because though we are for the same spot, Teela isn't going anywhere soon. You are not a failure even if you lose. You will be a loser if you do win it…"

I raise my hand up to smack him and he laughs his EX kicking in to grab my hand in mid-air and I toss it away, making him grumble. 

"Stop hitting me because you should listen to one. Sure, you would rise to the top because you are the strongest but you will never be the strongest because you will have nothing else besides your line of work. You will be a failure in life, because you have no friends, any life outside this. You will have failed to exist!"

I kick him in the gut and he doubles over, curling up in fetal position on the bed. He looks at me through slitted eyes and laughed.

" I deserve that…" he commented. " I don't think you hate me or anyone else for that matter. You are just afraid to trust people after what they did to you." 

I begin laughing and sit down on the hospital bed, as far away as I could from Zero and I smirk at him. I feel the old me returning and I speak. 

"You shouldn't talk. You are fake…you smile and laugh at everything. Everyone knows you but they know nothing about you. You hide behind your smile, never showing the world what you really are, how violent you are, how determined you are to win. Only I see that…that urge to be the best. You keep smiling though you have hurt just as many times I have. It is because of you that I don't have a life! You were the only thing that could have saved me back then, if my damn mother hadn't left. Oh yeah, you don't' even know your past, oops…you are out of touch with reality. Do you think everyone is as brash as you are and will let you be happy? People are evil…they will bring you down! And I don't want to see you hurt!"

Zero's eyes stared up into mine and they looked touched, smiling, showing inner sadness that he had always held inside of him. I blush and only return the stare, holding my bandaged wrist with my free hand. 

"I know sadness, I have known pain like you have. But at least I can still smile. I do not know the outcome of who will become a goddess since neither of us have any control over that, but I can tell you this. In the end, I want to face you as you truly are. And I will face you as myself…the self that everyone will soon see."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked suspicious and he smiles.

"When you were being attacked, I saw something that I didn't want to see. I saw you as a human being just like myself. Someone has to break the cycle somehow and I decided today it would be me. I want to be a goddess and so do you. I want you to be equal to me, so I know I have earned my place…. When I finally beat you!"

"I don't like you…" I mutter and you laugh in suppressed hysteria for a few minutes and finally I get of all of this and I grab your chin, squeezing the bone of your jaw. It reminds me of my own, it was firm and you look up, shutting up.

"That's funny, Hiead. Because I don't not like you…" you stick out your tongue at me and I blink, trying to process what you are saying, seeming that you forgot to switch your thoughts back into a language one could understand. 

"So smart…but yet so stupid…" you bait and I look at you again, still not knowing the answer to what you just said.

"I'm not…" I whisper into your ear and lie a kiss on your lips and pull away. Your blue eyes are staring me with no surprise with them, just the evil smirk that always marks that you are enjoying this humiliation of my part.

"You did better last time…" you comment randomly and it takes me a second to process what you are saying.

"You are really out of touch with emotions, aren't you?" you say, seeing the confused look on my face. You scoot closer to me so that our hands are right next to each other and you snatch my hand. You stare at me straight in the eyes and you smile, exposing their predatory look that you are infamous for.

"This means I like you…and I want you to kiss me again…" you explain and I sigh, leaning over and kissing you again, letting my lips linger long after the kiss was over.


End file.
